Cartel
by Val'istar En' Alu
Summary: Buffy Summers had a normal life but that's all about to change. B/S


Cartel

By

Val'istar 'en alu

~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I own nothing except what spills forth from my own imagination and onto FanFic.net so please no lawsuits! I am only a humble poor student trying to amuse myself

Notes: This is the second story I have posted on my first day as an author. I had this written for almost a year so please review and suggestions are always welcome, as I have no idea where I want to go with this after the first 5 chapters. Thanx!

Chapter 1: The Players assemble

~~~~

She would always remember that night; perhaps it was the rain so uncommon to the warm nights or California. The air held a chill to it as it brushed its fingers through her blond tresses. 

 We were leaving, my sister and I. We were leaving. Same country, same state, same city even---LA. Yet we were still leaving, our school, friends, and even our mother to stay with our "father" all in the name of higher learning.  An hour away from every thing I hold dear, in every way this was goodbye, this was the end.

A cab pulled up, it's tires squealing to a stop against the dank city curb.  Wrapping her arms around her self in attempt to drive out the invasive chill she turned her gazed upward, drops of rain collided upon her porcelain skin, the only light emanating from a lonely street light a few feet from where she stood. The sky was a black void of clouds obstructing the moon and her stars. Sighing she turned away and into one last embrace from her mother. Joyce hugged her daughter tightly hoping, praying that she might dispel Buffy's immense sadness.

 "We'll still see each other honey….don't you worry. But I refuse to let you and Dawn pass this opportunity by. Believe me this school will be good for you and I'm sure your father will enjoy spending more time with his lovely daughters."

The eldest of the Summers' girls snorted

 " Oh yeah cuz he spends so much time with us as it is. For all intensive purposes he doesn't exist and for the record I was doing just fine at my old school with my old friends." 

Pulling away from her daughter Joyce favored her with skepticism 

" I'm sure "accidentally" burning down your high school gym falls under the category of doing "fine" but Whitworth Academy is among the top college-prep schools in the country"

"Yeah the key word being PREP! Ahhh I so don't want to have to hang around a bunch of spoiled stuck up brats! I do not need a real life enactment of 90210 thank you!"

"Then do it for Dawn, she needs this time with Hank and besides I'm sure you'll have fun with Craig"

Buffy adored her older brother; that being the soul reason she had consented to stay with her father.  

            "Fine…but I'll have you know this will be the end of me" 

She smiled faintly gave her mother one last hug and kiss goodbye before heading into the waiting cab in which sat her younger sister high on caffeine and sugar.  Buffy let her head slide against the window and watched her old neighborhood pass bye through the rain streaks. Unbeknownst a single tear slid silently down her cheek as something inside her broke.

There was something final about it all…from this night on nothing would be the same. 

~~~~

He would always remember that night; perhaps it was the uncertainty in his father's gaze, the strain in his voice or the way he absently cleaned his glasses every couple of minutes.

Rupert Giles sighed. A large part of him hoped his youngest son would decline his request. Yet, still a larger part of him was duty bound. Mentally he steeled him self drew a much needed breath and proceeded to address his son.  

" I would ask a favor of you"

He knew something was amiss as his father was never one to ask favors, especially of his children

"What would you have me do?"

  The glasses were tossed aside as he slumped into his chair. Their Eyes Locked. A sense of regret and sorrow permeated the room.  He began to grow increasingly uncomfortable beneath Giles penetrating stare.  Eyes downcast he turned from his son.            " An associate of mine, Mr. Phelps, I believe you know him…" 

" His son rather, but yes I do know of him"

 " You will know him well enough when the end comes" he paused at this seeming to mull over the words. The end, yes it very well could come to that if things did not go according to plan if the two failed to meet things would turn nasty indeed.  The smell of smoke tickled his nostrils and he shot a glare toward his miscreant son. 

"Phelps is in need of some unique services that only I can provide one of which is why you are here". 

 Curiosity had its way and the young man sank into the proffered chair upon which he waited for the habitual snag in the equation.

 "Among other things he will require a personal body guard for his eldest daughter…" 

" That's it? You want me to baby sit some bloody chit!"

 Giles sighed at his son's rash temper

 " I would not call it baby sitting per say…" 

He was up on his feet in an instance, four eyes flashed in challenge.

 " I was under the impression that I was actually of use to you…that you respected me for my abilities and not just as your son!" 

He couldn't believe that he had just be reduced to domestic simplicity not to mention women were a pain in the arse especially the bitty ones as their pumped full of hormones resulting in obsession with anything male and bad taste in music.

The older man rose and fire sparked as his eyes turned to flint.

 "That is precisely why I _requested_ Mr. Phelps _allow_ you take on this responsibility!" 

"But why, what in God's name is so special about this girl!"

Another sigh.

 " That has yet to be ascertained…however keeping her alive will be most helpful to that end…that is of course where you come in, we would like you to get close to the girl " 

Arms crossed his pondered the possibilities, the Family never got involved in meaningless affairs that didn't pay off.

"Spike I would greatly apprec.."

" Is she a Slayer?"

 "What? No"

He must not suspect if he is to…oh why must it be him

Spike knew something was defiantly up when Giles answered too quickly

"…. do you accept or shall I ask your brother Angel, though I am sure he will be less then adequate." 

"Fine." 

"Pack your things, you leave tonight" 

He shrugged and strode out of the study. Once the word was spoken some part of him knew this was it, this was the end. And so he strode to meet it with the lithe grace only his kind possessed.

~~~~

The door swung to a close, "Goodbye my son". He slumped into the chair while his head found his hands. He wept, for all that he must do, for all he would do, but his heart broke at all that he had lost. "This is the end", he whispered to the forlorn walls, silent sentinels of his misery. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well tell me what you think! Suggestions, comments please! 

I really could care less if anyone hates this cuz I've been waiting to post for frick'n ever and I finally was able to register without any problems so Yea! I'll be posting regularly, in fact if I'm in a good mood I might even post tomorrow I just have to refine the Chapters 

                                                                By the way what's a beta…I have some idea but 'm not sure


End file.
